15 Maja 2001
TVP 1 6.30 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Pogoda 8.45 Zwierzaki cudaki - filmy anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 10.00 Barnaby Jones - serial 10.50 Dom Muratora 11.15 Nadzieja na powrót - reportaz 11.35 Zapomniane pracownie 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 12.20 do Unii 12.45 Klan - serial 13.10 Piąta pora roku 13.30 360 stopni dookoła ciała 13.55 Akcje ratunkowe - film dok. 14.20 Katalog zabytków 14.35 Tajemnice armii 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kwadrat 15.35 Raj 16.00 Rower Błażeja 16.25 Moda na sukces - serial 16.50 Premiery Opole 2001 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan - serial 18.00 Jaka to melodia? 18.30 Marzenia do spełnienia - serial 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.57 Sport 20.03 Pogoda 20.10 Viper - serial 21.00 Dziennik telewizyjny 21.15 CDN... - W poszukiwaniu tabu 21.50 Forum 22.40 Monitor Wiadomości 23.10 Sportowy flesz 23.15 Onet wśród gwiazd - reportaż 0.05 Drżące ciało - melodramat hiszp.-franc. (1997) 1.45 Dom Muratora 2.00 Awangarda krakowska 2.25 Bocznymi drogami 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 M jak miłość - serial 9.20 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli Co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (2) 10.15 Duma i uprzedzenie - serial 11.15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 12.10 Przychodzi Piachu do lekarza (1) 12.50 Kościół i świat 13.00 Ich pięcioro - serial 13.50 Zwierzakom na ratunek - serial 14.10 Euro-Quiz 14.40 Krzyżówka szczęścia 15.10 Miami Sands - serial 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Janosik - serial 17.05 Znaki czasu 17.30 Program lokalny 18.22 Pogoda 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu 19.30 Kolarski Wyścig Pokoju - kronika 20.00 Linia specjalna 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Sport-telegram 21.28 Pogoda 21.35 Wieczór z Jagieiskim 22.25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino: Apostoł - dramat USA (1997) 0.35 Wieczór artystyczny - Dziesięć utworów o miłości 1.05 Agent 86 - serial 1.35 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Robocop - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti 7.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.20 Cud miłości - serial 11.15 Słodka trucizna - serial 12.05 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial 12.35 Adam i Ewa - serial 13.35 Życiowa szansa 14.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju 14.30 4x4 - magazyn 15.00 Casper - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 17.45 Cud miłości - serial 18.40 Informacje, Kurier TV 19.20 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.15 Adam i Ewa - serial 20.45 Dwa światy 21.20 Raport Pelikana - film akcji USA (1993), ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 23.30 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.50 Prognoza pogody 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.15 Przyjaciele - serial 0.45 Pistolet (1) - serial USA 1.40 Różowa landrynka 2.10 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 2.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad "i" 6.00 Kamila - telenowela 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - telenowela 7.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 8.15 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 8.40 Przygody Syrenki - serial anim. 9.05 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother 11.15 Rozmowy w toku 12.00 Centrum nadziei - serial dok. 12.30 Maraton uśmiechu 13.00 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 13.30 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 13.55 Przygody Syrenki - serial anim. 14.20 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 14.45 Magazyn NBA 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - telenowela 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother - w cztery oczy 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport, pogoda 20.00 Big Brother 20.45 Żegnaj Ameryko - film sens. USA (1997) 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Detektyw - serial dok. 23.45 Big Brother - Extra 0.30 Tenbit.pl - magazyn 1.30 Co za tydzień 2.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 6.25 Strefa P - magazyn 7.00 Supergol - magazyn 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.20 Spiderman - serial anim. 8.45 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 9.15 Garfield - serial anim. 9.45 Dwa światy 10.15 Jak pan może, panie doktorze? - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy 11.45 Pacific Blue - serial 12.40 Matlock - serial 13.40 Supergol - magazyn 14.10 Strefa P - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.45 Super Mario Brothers - serial 16.15 Spiderman - serial anim. 16.45 Bieg po szmal - serial 17.15 Dwa światy 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 18.30 Dwa światy. 19.00 Był sobie złodziej - serial 20.00 Mafiozo (1) - dramat krym. USA (1998), 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 22.30 Dziennik 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial 23.15 Dwa światy 0.15 Damska kamera - thriller USA 2.00 Spotkajmy się 2.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 3.30 Muzyczny VIP RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.25 Teleshopping 9.55 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.25 Izabella - telenowela 11.15 Perła - telenowela 12.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 14.20 Izabella - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Gliniarze na motorach - serial 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Sztuka pielęgnacji róż - film obycz. USA (1997) 21.45 Strach nad miastem - thriller niem. (1998) 23.35 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 0.30 Sztuka pielęgnacji róż - film obycz. USA (1997) 2.05 Strach nad miastem - thriller niem. (1998) 3.40 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Podróż do Lwowa w lata 30-te; cz. 2; reportaż Jerzego Janickiego 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.35, 7.00, 7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Magazyn żeglarski; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 459; telenowela TVP 09:05 Psi świat; odc. 7 /13/ - Problemy nastolatków; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 09:30 Kolos; 1993 dramat obyczajowy prod. polsko - norweskiej (88'); reż: Witold Leszczyński; wyk: Karolina Rosińska, Ove Christian Owe, Leon Niemczyk, Krzysztof Ibisz; powt. 11:00 OT.TO 2000 cz.II; powt. 11:30 Polscy odkrywcy...; reportaż Renaty Krasoń; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Podróże za horyzont; Po drugiej stronie lustra; program Wojciecha Michery i Macieja Szelachowskiego 12:45 Zdobywcy Karpat; Jerzy Żuławski; film dokumentalny Jacka Zygadły 13:10 Klan; odc. 459; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:35 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:45 Sportowy tydzień 14:35 Sztuka i codzienność - Urszula Kryger; reportaż Leszka Bonara; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; cz. 5; program rozrywkowy; wyk: Hann Banaszak, Beata Kozidrak, Jacek Chmielnik, Wojciech Słupiński, Urszula Grabowska, Tadeusz Krok 15:55 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z Jackiem Kuroniem; odc. 4; powt. 16:05 Impresje; Piet Mondrian; film Tamary Sobrian; powt. 16:15 Rozmowy "Hulaj Duszy" 16:30 Janka; odc. 7 /15/ - Gdzie jest Sebastian?; 1989 serial prod. polsko - niemieckiej; reż: Janusz Łęski; wyk: Agnieszka Krukówna, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Joanna Żółkowska 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 17:50 Kulisy PRL-u; Kobiety w PRL-u 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 459; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. 11 - Reksio i drozd; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Sukces; odc. 6 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 20:30 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 21:30 Beata Rybotycka - recital pieśni Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza; stereo 22:10 Akademia wiersza; Reduta Ordona; wiersz Adama Mickiewicza 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Przeżyć "Przedwiośnie"; film dokumentalny Macieja Pisarka 23:25 Ziemia Żywiecka; występ zespołu 23:45 Forum; program publicystyczny 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Wieści polonijne; powt. 01:15 Reksio; odc. 11 - Reksio i drozd; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 459; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:20 Rozmowy Hulaj Duszy; powt. 02:35 Sukces; odc. 6 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 03:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny; powt. 04:00 Podróże za horyzont; Po drugiej stronie lustra; program Wojciecha Michery i Macieja Szelachowskiego; powt. 04:40 Małe ojczyzny; Leśna rodzina; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Kulisy PRL-u; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 7.15 Telesklep 8.15 Pogotowie lotnicze - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.45 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła - serial 11.00 Cudowne lata - serialobycz. 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk show 12.10 Remington Steele - serial 13.00 Telesklep 13.30 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 14.15 M kwadrat - talk show 14.50 Gumitycy 15.00 Czarno-biały 15.30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 15.55 Rycerz Redwall - serial anim. 16.15 Allo, allo - serial 16.45 Ulica zakochanych - telenowela 17.35 Rytm serca - serial 18.30 Wydarzenia, pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata - serial 19.05 Dotyk anioła - serial 20.05 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego 20.40 Gumitycy 20.55 M kwadrat 21.30 Allo, allo - serial 22.00 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Raport specjalny 23.10 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 24.00 Gumitycy 0.10 Pasmo dokumentów 1.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.50 Minisport+ (o) 7.55 Łapu-capu (o) 8.00 Stepujący koń Marvin - serial anim. 8.25 Cybernet - magazyn 8.50 Aktualności filmowe 9.20 Gwiezdne Wojny V - Imperium kontratakuje - film SF USA (1980) 11.25 Kto sieje wiatr - film obycz. USA (1999) 13.15 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody II - serial dok. 13.40 Widok z tarasu - film obycz. USA (1960) 16.00 Nabici w butelkę - komedia franc. (1998) 17.40 Królestwo orłów - film dok. 18.35 Stepujący koń Marvin - serial 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.50 Minisport+ (o) 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 Cannes 2001 20.30 Pociąg życia - komediodramat belg.-franc.-izrael.-holend. 22.10 Ten pierwszy raz - komedia romant. USA (1999) 23.55 Sezon na bażanty - film sens. pol. (1986) 1.35 Latarnia - horror 3.10 Kręgi na wodzie - thriller USA (1999) 4.35 Podwójne śledztwo - thriller USA (1990) 6.10 Zona z Seulu - film dok. (o) - odkodowany TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Dany opowiedz mi - serial 7.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Nauka języków obcych 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie 10.30 Program lokalny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Czterdziestolatek - serial 12.20 Super Muza 12.45 To lubię 13.05 Kierunek Timbuku - serial 14.00 Cyberix 14.10 Projektantki - serial 14.35 Klan 15.00 Teleturniej: Trójka na szóstkę 15.30 Program lokalny 16.00 Wyścig pokoju 16.50 Program lokalny 19.00 Łańcucki salon muzyczny 19.45 Goście Agnieszki Duczmai 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Męski świat 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Gliniarze wielkich miast 23.30 Cyberix 23.45 Reportaż z koncertu 0.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 07:00 Wyprawy dokumentalny 60 min 08:00 Graffiti informacje 15 min 08:15 Celine Dion (1) muzyczny 45 min 09:00 Graffiti informacje 15 min 09:15 Celine Dion (2) muzyczny 45 min 10:00 Panorama Australii (7) dokumentalny 30 min 10:30 Aficionado: Saksofon w jazzie muzyczny 60 min 11:30 Aficionado: Wirtuozi skrzypiec muzyczny 60 min 12:30 Planeta Południe edukacyjny 30 min 13:00 Sport w Polsacie 2 sport 118 min 14:58 Flash informacje 2 min 15:00 Aficionado: Andreas Vollenweider muzyczny 30 min 15:30 Informacje informacje 23 min 15:53 Biznes TV publicystyczny 5 min 15:58 Flash informacje 2 min 16:00 Panorama Australii (7) dokumentalny 30 min 16:30 Biznes TV publicystyczny 5 min 16:35 Aficionado: John Mayall muzyczny 23 min 16:58 Flash informacje 2 min 17:00 Tv market 20 min 17:20 Planeta Południe edukacyjny 25 min 17:45 Dziennik informacje 15 min 18:00 Temat dnia publicystyczny 15 min 18:15 Biznes TV publicystyczny 5 min 18:20 Tv market 20 min 18:40 Informacje informacje 10 min 18:50 Kurier TV 19:15 Raz, dwa, trzy sport 30 min 19:45 Aficionado: Muzyka Ninja Tune muzyczny 30 min 20:15 Okna na Chicago dokumentalny 30 min 20:45 Łowca duchów (7) dokumentalny 30 min 21:15 Graffiti informacje 10 min 21:25 Aficionado: Bob Marley muzyczny 33 min 21:58 Flash informacje 2 min 22:00 Graffiti informacje 15 min 22:15 Focus 30 min 22:45 Okna na Chicago dokumentalny 30 min 23:15 Biznes TV publicystyczny 5 min 23:20 Tv market 25 min 23:45 Informacje i biznes informacje informacje 15 min 00:00 Prognoza pogody informacje 5 min 00:05 Temat dnia publicystyczny 15 min 00:20 Wyprawy dokumentalny 60 min 01:20 Graffiti informacje 10 min Polonia 1 06:50 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 07:25 Sally dla dzieci 25 min 07:50 TV shop 250 min 12:00 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 12:50 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 30 min 13:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 13:25 Werdykt kryminalny 30 min 13:55 TV shop 250 min 18:05 Geronimo telenowela 50 min 18:55 Helena i chłopcy młodzieżowy 25 min 19:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 19:25 Prawo do narodzin telenowela 30 min 19:55 Przyjaciele dla dzieci 35 min 20:30 Mecz piłki koszykowej 110 min 22:20 Program astrologiczny 5 min 22:25 Werdykt kryminalny 35 min 23:00 TV shop 80 min 00:20 Magazyn erotyczny erotyczny 75 min HBO 06.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 07:00 Poborca - komedia USA, 1999 (97 min) Reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk.: Billy Zane, Valerie 08:40 Ocalić żołnierza - dramat USA, 1999 (86 min) Reż. Bob Clark, wyk.: Mark Harmon, Pat Morita 10.10 Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat pol., 1983 (86 min) Reż. Roman Załuski, wyk.: Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Romantowska 11:40 Shiloh 2 - dramat ang.-amer., 1999 (92 min) Reż. Sandy Tung, wyk.: Michael Moriarty, Scott Wilson ninn 13:20 Miastowy - film familijny USA, 1999 (88 min) Reż. Greg Beeman, wyk.: Joey Lawrence, Andy Lawrence 14.55 Ping - film familijny USA, 2000 (89 min) Reż. Chris Baugh, wyk.: Lou Ferrmgo, Ted Garcia 16:30 Wielki Joe - film familijny USA, 1998 (109 min) Reż. Ron Underwood, wyk.: Bill Paxton, Charlize Theron 18:25 Ocalić żołnierza - dramat USA, 1999 (86 min) Reż. Bob Clark, wyk.: Mark Harmon, Pat 20.00 Johny Tsunami - film familijny USA, 1999 (87 min) Reż. Steve Boyum, wyk.: Brandon Baker, Cery - Hiroyuki Tagawa 21:30 Torrente - komedia hiszp., 1998 (93 min) Reż. Santiago Segura, wyk.: Santiago Segura, Javier Camara 23.05 Historię tworzy się w nocy - dramat ang., 1999 (91 min) Reż. Ilkka Jarvilaturi, wyk.: Bill Pullman, Irene Jacob 00.45 Podróż Felicity - ang. film dok. 01.40 Wilder - film romantyczny USA, 2000 (88 min) Reż. Rodney Gibbson, wyk.: Pam Grier, Romano Orzari 03.15 Trylenium - serial USA 04.45 Shiloh 2 - dramat ang.-amer., 1999 (92 min) Hallmark 6.00 Duch Greville - thriller USA, 2000, 8.00 Zabójcy z ukrycia - thriller USA, 1999, 10.00 Inne spojrzenie - kanad. film obycz., 1991, 12.00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller USA, 2000, 14.00 Shiralee (1, 2) - austral, film obycz., 1988, 18.00 Chybiony cel - thriller USA, 1987, 20.00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz. USA, 2000, 22.00 Przy stacji kolejowej - ang. film familijny, 2000, 0.00 W poszukiwaniu gniazda - film obycz. USA, 2000, 2.00 Shiralee (1,2) - austral, film obycz., 1988. Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (123), 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (123), 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (104), 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (13), 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (122), 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (122), 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (103), 13.00, 21.00 Słoneczniki dla Lucii (12). TCM 20.00 Guwernantka - melodramat USA, 1940 22.25 Śliska sprawa - komedia USA, 1973 0.05 Piękny Brummell - ang.-amer. film hist., 1954 National Geographic 8.00 Szczyt odwagi, 9.00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości, 10.00 W objęciach ognia, 11.00 Szczyt odwagi 12:00 Taekwondo - duch Korei, 13.00 K2: Strefa śmierci, 13.30 Planeta przygód: Trzydniowy maraton, 14.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Manty, 14.30 Władcy sklepienia dżungli, 15.00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Narodziny ludzkości, 16.00 W objęciach ognia, 17.00 Szczyt odwagi, 18.00 Taekwondo - duch Korei, 19.00 Nick Baker na tropie: Kazuary, 19.30 Rycerze z Assam, 20.00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka, 21.00 Mistrz czy obłąkaniec, 22.00 Eksperymenty, które zmieniły świat: Galileusz - ojciec nauk, 22.30 Z dreszczem: Zimno i medycyna II, 23.00 Klub walecznych: Urodzeni wojownicy, 0.00 Kanał Panamski - góra i komary, 1.00 Człowiek: Kim jesteśmy? Inwazja człowieka. Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 9.25 Turbo, 9.55 Ostatni husky, 10.50 Samoloty bojowe: Myśliwce, 11.45 Świat według Anny Walker: Szkocja, 12.10 Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa pod Akcjum, 12.40 Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin, 13.30 Wszystko o...: Mumie, 14.25 Zagadka pustynnych mumii, 15.15 Wojna U-Bootów, 16.10 Zaginiony skarb z doliny Jangcy, 17.05 Punkty zwrotne historii: Podbój Hiszpanii, 17.30 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta, 18.00 Wyczarowane z drewna: Stół i taboret, 18.30 Antony'ego Henna opowieści o roślinach: Róże, 19.00 Wszystko o...: Rekiny, 20.00 Świat według Anny Walker: Tanzania, 20.30 Szkoła nurkowania, 21.00 Niezwykła historia samochodu, 22.00 Wszystko o...: Samoloty, 23.00 Katastrofy budowlane: Przeciążenie, 0.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Atomowa łódź podwodna, 1.00 Ludzie Hitlera: Eichmann, 2.00 Zaginiony skarb z doliny Jangcy. Eurosport 8.30 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 9.30 Super Racing Weekend, 11.00 Sidecar: MŚ, Monza, 12.00 Eurogoals - mag., 13.30 Magazyn, 14.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym (na żywo), 17.00 Eurogoals - mag., 18.30 Sporty ekstremalne, 19.00 Moto- cross: MŚ. Teutschental, 20.00 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym (na żywo), 21.30 Boks, 23.00 Eurosportnews report, 23.15 Wyścigi ciężarówek: PE, Walencja, 23.45 Tenis: Turniej WTA, Rzym, 1.15 Eurosportnews report. Wizja Sport 12.00 Supercross AMA: Relacja z San Diego, 13.30 Piłka nożna, 15.30 Liga NHL, 18.00 Piłka nożna, 22.00 Wieczór z boksem. Ale Kino! 8.00 Liczę na wasze grzechy - komedia 9.25 Dokument: kino europejskie: Tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło 10.25 Dom Kobiet - dramat 12.00 Bagdad Cafe - komedia 13.40 Czwo- rokąt - film obyczajowy prod. brazylijskiej 15.25 Dziś w nocy umrze miasto - polski film wojenny 16.55 Zmącone śledztwo - thriller 18.25 Buster - sensacyjny 20.00 Przygody z piosenką - komedia muzyczna prod. polskiej 21.35 Film krótkometrażowy: Płomienie serca 21.50 Aniołek - obyczajowy 23.35 Film krót- kometrażowy: Gra bez re- guł 23.55 Wydział zabójstw - sensacyjny 1.35 Film krót- kometrażowy: Na pomoc lemingom 3.10 Zakończenie programu E! Entertainment 06.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 06.30 Focus: Wild On Mile High City (In Focus: Wild on Mile High City) - reportaż (60 min.) 07.30 Wkrótce premiera: Czekolada (Coming Attractions: Chocolat) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 08.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 08.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 09.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 09.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Knickerbocker Hotel (Mysteries and Scandals: Knickerbocker Hotel) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 10.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: John Candy (True Hollywood Story: John Candy) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 11.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 11.30 Zbliżenia: Kevin Costner (Extreme Close-Up: Kevin Costner) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 12.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (60 min.) 12.30 Focus: Wild On Mile High City (In Focus: Wild on Mile High City) - reportaż (60 min.) 13.30 Wkrótce premiera: Czekolada (Coming Attractions: Chocolat) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 14.00 Za kulisami: 15 Minutes (Behind the Scenes: 15 Minutes) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 14.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 15.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 15.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Knickerbocker Hotel (Mysteries and Scandals: Knickerbocker Hotel) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 16.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: John Candy (True Hollywood Story: John Candy) - program dokumentalny (60 min.) 17.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 17.30 Zbliżenia: Kevin Costner (Extreme Close-Up: Kevin Costner) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 18.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 18.30 Focus: Wild on Beantown (In Focus: Wild on Beantown) - reportaż (60 min.) 19.30 Zbliżenia: Julie Walters (Extreme Close-Up: Julie Walters) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 20.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 20.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 21.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 21.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Otto Preminger (Mysteries and Scandals: Otto Preminger) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 22.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rick and Darva (True Hollywood Story: Rick and Darva) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 23.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 23.30 Za kulisami: Head over Heels (Behind the Scenes: Head over Heels) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 24.00 Wkrótce premiera: The Legend of Bagger Vance (Coming Attractions: The Legend of Bagger Vance) - zapowiedzi premier kinowych (30 min.) 24.30 Focus: Wild on Beantown (In Focus: Wild on Beantown) - reportaż (60 min.) 01.30 Zbliżenia: Julie Walters (Extreme Close-Up: Julie Walters) - program rozrywkowy (30 min.) 02.00 E! News (E! News) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.) 02.30 Fashion Emergency (Fashion Emergency) - magazyn mody (30 min.) 03.00 Tydzień z gwiazdą: Sandra Bullock (Star of the Week: Sandra Bullock) - wywiady z gwiazdami (30 min.) 03.30 Tajemnice i skandale: Otto Preminger (Mysteries and Scandals: Otto Preminger) - program dokumentalny (30 min.) 04.00 Hollywood - prawdziwe opowieści: Rick and Darva (True Hollywood Story: Rick and Darva) - wywiady z gwiazdami (60 min.) 05.00 Dla każdego (FYE) - magazyn rozmaitości (30 min.) 05.30 Za kulisami: Head over Heels (Behind the Scenes: Head over Heels) - magazyn kulturalny (30 min.). Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki E! Entertainment z 2001 roku